Secretos
by M.C-thequestionforever
Summary: Después de que Alicia abandona el país de las maravillas olvida un pequeño detalle por el cual ahora este país de las maravillas esta en peligro, tras la muerte de Alicia para poder ayudar a este debe existir un descendiente de corazón puro para poder entrar e impedir que se destruido desde afuera y por dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

 **Hola a todos nuevamente esta es una nueva historia basada en el manga de Heart no Kuni no Alice y un personaje que de momento aparecion en Ever After High pero solo usare su personalidad lamento no haber escribido pero estuve ocupada**

 **Batman:- Ocupados mis boxers no estabas haciendo nada**

 **-Ni yo tengo excusa para tal contestacion**

 **Batman:- Y el loco soy yo-Diciendo esto mientras se pone unos lentes al reves**

 **-*Facepalm* no discutire contigo**

Habian pasado años desde aquellos hermosos recuerdos Alicia ya no era la misma tras haber vuelto al pais de las maravillas cambio tanto fisicamente en cuanto a su forma de vestir ahora lo que usaba era un vestido de cascada azul y su cabello se habia ondulado pero esto no afectaba como la veian los demas y seguia divirtiendose jugando con todos y explorando todo lo que habia en el pais de las maravillas.

A pesar que se divertia habia algo que ocultaba, Vivaldi quien nuevamente habia hecho un baile invito a todos como siempre pero esta vez Alicia se encontraba en el jardin mientras que Peter White la buscaba por todo el castillo no le quedo mas que ir al jardin donde sorprendido la vio sentada viendo los arboles y los arbustos rapidamente se acerco a ella

Peter White: - Alicia ¿Que haces aqui? Pense que estarias divirtiendote adentro

Alicia:- Peter necesito que me hagas un favor

Peter White:- Lo que sea ayudare

Alicia:- Ayudame a salir de aqui y necesito que me des otro frasco lleno como el que tengo

Peter White:- ¿Porque?

Alicia:- No quiero hacerles daño se que tarde o temprano si me quedo aqui teminare dañandolos ya no soy la misma, existe alguien mas que quiere entrar a este mundo y destruirlo y no se detendra a menos que yo regrese y lo convenza de que esto no existe

Peter White:- ¿Regresaras?

Alicia:- No estoy segura pero por eso te pido el otro frasco lleno porfavor Peter eres el unico en quien confio

Peter White:- Ayudare con una condicion

Alicia:- ¿Cual?

Peter White:- Ire a tu mundo y sere el guardian para que nadie entre a este mundo- Alicia lo unico que hizo fue acercarse a el y sonrio de forma que esa sonrisa se entediera como su respuesta de forma afirmativa tras este trato que tuvieron estos dos personajes fue como aquel dia sin que nadie se enterara se encontraran en aquel lugar que habian caido y regresaran al mundo real Peter habia tomado la forma de conejo para encajar en ese ambiente, Alicia simplemente al llegar aquel lugar cargo a Peter y se lo llevo con ella mientras que en el mundo de las maravillas habia pasado algo todos los que habitaban en aquel lugar sintieron como aquel lugar esa presencia que trai Alicia desaparecia ...

*60 años despues*

Se ve a una mujer 85 años de edad en una mesedora en el atico junto con un niño de cabellos rubios lacios y odulados de 10 años de edad sentado frente a ella en suelo

Alicia:- Es bueno que hayas venido a visitarme Aliester por lo menos eres el unico miembro de la familia que aun tiene un corazon

Aliester:- Realmente a mi me gusta mucho visitarte bisabuela me gusta este lugar- Dijo aquel niño de cabellos rubios- se siente no se diferente a todos los lugares a los que voy

Alicia:- Aliester ven conmigo te mostrare algo- Dijo Alicia levantandose de la mesedora y saliendo de aquella habitacion mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al sotano mientras que el niño la seguia y tras de el cerrara la puerta

Aliester:- Bisabuela por que querias venir a este lugar?

Alicia:- Quiero que veas esto aunque sea un simple sotano este lugar oculta muchas cosas- dijo Alicia mientras le entregaba un libro- ¿Podras guardar un secreto?- Aliester solamente asintio- Todas aquellas historias que te conte acerca de un pais de las maravillas, las cartas y los lugares y las personas que habitaban en ese mundo todo es real incluso aquel conejo blanco del que te platique y aquella chica que todo lo veia y lo contaba era yo y aquel conejo se llamaba Peter White me ayudo a salir de ese lugar

Aliester:- Pero la forma en que lo contabas era una forma en la que te gustaba ese lugar porque salir de ahi o dejar la cosa que mas te gusta

Alicia:- Por querer protejer lo que mas amas mañana te iras a Nueva York con tu madre y ya no nos veremos por una emporada asi que antes de que te fueras queria que lo supieras todo

Aliester:- Este libro ¿Que es?

Alicia:- Escribi todo de ese lugar en este libro y se quedara en este lugar solo cuando regreses quiero que lo leas y finalmente podras conocer

Aliester:- No me quiero ir

Alicia:- Se que no pero tu vives con tu madre y asi debe ser, no te preocupes todo estara aqui cuando regreses Aliester...

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy esta es mi nueva historia y realmente espero muchos reviews de que les parece y realmente espero muchos que sigan esta historia tambien despues de que esta historia termine tengo planeado otro proyecto pero esta en progreso asi que hasta el siguiente capitulo .**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

 **Hola a todos se que tarde en actualizar pido disculpas pero como habia dicho tome unas largas vacaciones y ahora vengo mas inspirada para hacer mis historias pronto habra una nueva aparte de las tres que ya tengo creanme estoy trabajando en estos nuevos proyectos**

 **Batman:-Extra, Extra habra nueva temporada de Jeff the Killer x Jane de Killer que se llamara Alejados o juntos**

 **-Batman se suponia que esa era una sorpresa**

 **Batman:- Oh pense que era una Extra**

 **-De verdad que te paso desde la ultima vez que has vuelto mas tonto de lo normal**

 **Batman:- Mira quien lo dice la que deja su fanfiction por un tiempo para tener vacaciones para inspirarte si lo unico que hacias era ...**

 **-*Pegandole con la laptop* Sabes creo que prefieron que sigas siendo tonto *Sonrisa inocente***

*5 años y medio despues*

Se veia a un chico de 15 años a punto de cumplir 16 solo por unos meses que lo mas lo destacaba del resto de la gente era su sonrisa y auquellos cabellos entre ondulados y lacios parecian dorados como el sol

 **(Batman:- Tecnicamente el sol es entre anaranjado y amarillo)**

 **(-Tiene importancia eso en esta historia)**

 **(Batman:- Para mi si tiene importancia)**

 **(- Por favor eres batman un ser que solo sale de noche no de dia)**

 **(Batman:- Oh! entonces esa era la razon por la que todos se me quedaban mirando raro)**

 **(-*facepalm* Tiene que ser una broma)**

su vestimenta consistia en un pantalon algo entubado negro junto con una camisa blanca y arriba de esta una sudadera color azul mar y sus tenis eran blancos, este chico cuyo nombre era algo raro pero unico tenia una vida hecha y feliz en Nueva York y se encontraba feliz por las vacaciones de verano asi que corriendo por las calles de Nueva York las cuales eran muy movidas en el dia llego a casa pero su sonrisa se apago por haber visto a todos sus familiares reunidos y con caras largas entre estos su madre quien muy seria fue hasta el y poniendo su mano en su hombro

Madre:- Aliester lo que te voy a decir es muy dificil

Aliester:- ¿Que ocurre?

Madre:- Tu tia bisabuela murio esta mañana- Esas palabras fueron la gota que habia derramado el vaso y que habia roto el espejo por dentro de Aliester se encontraba destruido gritando y llorando pero por fuera se mostraba frio algo que jamas habia mostrado a su familia pero sin dirijirle la mirada a alguno de ellos se fue a encerrar a su cuarto sentia como si se ahogara, sentia un peso encima de el imposible de sostener sentado en el suelo detras de la puerta comenzaron a salir las lagrimas al ritmo de los recuerdos se mostraban en su mente el y Alicia haian sido muy unidos desde que era muy pequeño y mientras lloraba comenzaba a llover que era la hora normal en Nueva York en que comenzaba este clima y pasando las horas Aliester se quedo en el mismo rincon hasta al dia siguiente ya que su madre le habia dicho que harian un viaje a donde vivia Alicia ya que irian a enterrarla Aliester empaco sus cosas ya que paasarian algunos dias con sus familiares de por haya todo el transcurso al aeropuerto y el viaje Aliester estuvo en su propio mundo si quiera una palabra dirjia puede que no la habia visto en algunos años pero la extrañaba mucho y no podia creer que habia muerto para el solo era una pesadilla pero al llegar a aquella casa fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que todo era realidad.

Habian llegado temprano para saludar algunos familiares pero Aliester no queria estar ahi tenia sus audifonos puestos para pasar el tiempo pero aquel conejo blanco atrajo su atencion que el recordara Alicia no tenia mascotas y jamas habia visto aquel conejo pero cuando estaba apunto de seguirlo la voz de su madre lo distrajo y perdio de vista al conejo despues de unas horas del funeral todos los familiares se reunieron en una sala de juntas para ver el testamento qque habia dejado su tia bisabuela ya todos reunidos en aquella sala emepezaron a decir lo que dejo, de entre todo lo que les toco a sus tios y a su madre fue una mediana suma de dinero

Juez:-Aliester

Aliester:-¿si?

Juez:- Tu tia bisabuela te dejo la casa y todo que la hay en ella te pertenece desde ahora esta es la llave- Dijo mientras me la daba y todos mis tios y mi madre se me quedaban mirando sorprendidos al final del dia el juez se fue y mis tios tambien

Madre:- Aliester tu tia bisabuela ya te habia dicho algo de esto o de casualidad te habia llamado poco antes

Aliester:- Juro que no sabia nada

Madre:- Bueno despues de todo esta ya era tu casa

Alieser:-Me quedare aqui las vacaciones de verano¿esta bien?

Madre:- Por supuesto que si solo si tu padre te llama dile que estas de viaje con unos amigos

Aliester:- Acaso ¿ahi un problema?

Madre:- Es solo que hubo un tiempo en que tu padre estaba obsesionado con esta casa solo no le menciones esto ¿vale?

Aliester:- Esta bien- Tras decir esto su madre se fue dejandolo solo en aquella casa

*En el sotano*

Se encontraba Peter White en su forma normal

Peter:-(finalmente todo regresara a la normalidad pero debo darle tiempo aunque sea un dia mas para que se adapte no dejare que el pais de las maravillas se destruya)- Pensaba mientras sostenia el frasco con el liquido que alguna vez Alicia habia tomado de el...

 **Bueno esto es todos no se deseperen habra mas muy pronto :)**


End file.
